deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cerulean Spin/Thumbnail Battle Tournament
Based on SniperChefAravy's tournament, the thumbnail battle tournament is basically UTF or UMG's Weekly Thumbnail Contests, however, instead of being judged by the person who made the contest, this will be judged by the audience via polls. How does it work? Well, it will work very similarly with SniperChefAravy's tournament so go check out that blog for how it works and the rules. However, the rules are slightly different so also view the section below; don't just skip it. Rules I don't want the rules to be too different from SniperChefAravy's, so I'll only slightly modify it. *Every winner will be decided by fans only. If there is a tie, we'll have an quick extra tiebreaker round. *Each round will have a specific theme into it, also decided by the audience. For example, the theme of the first round is "favorite Marvel match-up". *I acknowledge that every single one of you are great thumbnail makers so, even if you lose it doesn't mean your thumbnail is bad so please don't be salty. *Since the results are fan-voted, I'll be participating as well. *Which participant face which participant is randomly; decided by random.org. *After each round is announced, participants will have 3 days to enter their thumbnails, followed by 2 days of voting. If all people submited their thumbnails before the 3 days end, the voting will start early. Should people be unable to submit their thumbnails before the 3 day limit, and to not interfere with the routine, they will unfortunately have to be disqualified from the tournament. *Entries submitted must be made for this tournament, that means no entries made prior to this tournament are allowed! *You can change your entry any time as long as the voting haven't started. Participants Usernames with a strike means they are disqualified. Bolded usernames means they are still in the tournament. *Mlp4life *TheDigger1 *SniperChefAravy *2xSlyCooperx2 *Arigarmy *Birnenbaum *Bowserdude *Ultimate Mega Gamer *DoomFest *JustAGravityFallsFan *Pormald *Brobuscus101 *Dhdfan100 *Prof Manegg *OMGDINO65 *'MagicRock' *Strunton' *ArgentinianDeadpool *AdamGregory03 *UTF *MickySR2112 (Joined during Round 3) *Quauntonaut (Joined during Round 4) Round 1 Alright people the theme of this round is "Non-human match-ups"! (So, any match-ups not involving humans are allowed) After using random.org, the people facing each other are... Entries Micky Mouse vs Bugs Bunny Ver. 2.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer 4815227-0465458226-45858.png BraixenVSRenamon.png|MagicRock Flowey vs. Bill Cipher.png|TheDigger1 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Kirby VS EXE.png|DoomFest MagnetovsMewtwo(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Death Battle - Flowey VS Dimentio.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Pika VS Jibanyan.png|Arigarmy 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Darkwing Duck VS Howard the Duck.jpg|Prof Manegg Mlp4life_Contest_Entry_1.png|AdamGregory03 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Kirby vs pacman.png|Bowserdude Freddy_Fazbear_VS_Naughty_Bear.png|Mlp4life 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Zero VS Meta Knightv3.png|Dhdfan100 DPSD.jpg|2xSlyCooperx2 4815227-0465458226-45858.png SCVAD.jpg|OMGDINO65 Toriel-Kangaskhan.png|ArgentinianDeadpool 4815227-0465458226-45858.png KumavDK.png|Birnenbaum Bowser Jr vs Diddy Kong.png|Pormald 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Mew2_VS_BWG.jpeg|Brobuscus101 Tourney Round 1 Entry.png|Strunton 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Bill VS Discord (UTF).png|UTF Results of Poll Ultimate Mega Gamer VS MagicRock 16 votes : 17 votes The winner is MagicRock. ---- TheDigger1 VS DoomFest 7 votes : 17 votes The winner is DoomFest. ---- SniperChefAravy VS JustAGravityFallsFan 14 votes : 12 votes The winner is SniperChefAravy. ---- Arigarmy VS Prog Manegg 19 votes : 8 votes The winner is Arigarmy. ---- AdamGregory03 VS Bowserdude 11 votes : 14 votes The winner is Bowserdude. ---- Mlp4life VS Dhdfan100 16 votes : 9 votes The winner is Mlp4life. ---- 2xSlyCooperx2 VS OMGDINO65 21 votes : 4 votes The winner is 2xSlyCooperx2. ---- ArgentinianDeadpool VS Birnenbaum 15 votes : 9 votes The winner is ArgentinianDeadpool. ---- Pormald VS Brobuscus101 23 votes : 1 vote The winner is Pormald. ---- Strunton VS UTF 19 votes : 4 votes The winner is Strunton. Round 2 The theme of the round is... "stomp of the century". Entries Dante vs Kirby.png|Pormald 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Goomba vs superman.png|Bowserdude Dr mario dr manhattan.png|ArgentinianDeadpool 4815227-0465458226-45858.png MK VS Batman.png|DoomFest Iron_Man_VS_Batman.png|Mlp4life 4815227-0465458226-45858.png MadokaVSPalutena.png|MagicRock NarutoUvsMdLuffy(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy 4815227-0465458226-45858.png GFvGF.jpeg|2xSlyCooperx2 Ghost VS Scorpion.png|Arigarmy 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Kirito vs. EXE.png|Strunton Results of Polls Pormald VS Bowserdude 3 votes : 19 votes The winner is Bowserdude. ---- ArgentinianDeadpool VS DoomFest 8 votes : 13 votes The winner is DoomFest. ---- Mlp4life VS MagicRock 7 votes : 18 votes The winner is MagicRock. ---- SniperChefAravy VS 2xSlyCooperx2 18 votes : 1 votes The winner is SniperChefAravy. ---- Arigarmy VS Strunton 20 votes : 2 votes The winner is Arigarmy. Round 3 The theme of is this round is... "favorite episode from season 1". Entries Batman VS Spider-Man.png|Arigarmy 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Eggman vs wily.png|Bowserdude ThorvsRaiden(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Goku vs superman 600,790,008.jpg|MickySR2112 ZeldaVSPeach2.png|MagicRock 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Zelda vs Peach 4.png|DoomFest Results of Polls Arigarmy VS Bowserdude 15 votes : 17 votes The winner is Bowserdude. ---- SniperChefAravy VS MickySR2112 21 votes : 3 votes The winner is SniperChefAravy. ---- MagicRock VS DoomFest 18 votes : 17 votes The winner is MagicRock. Round 4 The theme of the semi final round is... "favorite East VS West match-ups". Entries VadervsObito(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Shadow vs black knight.png|Bowserdude AzulaVSBlaze.png|MagicRock 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Omega Flowey vs Super Dimentio.png|Quauntonaut Results of Polls SniperChefAravy VS Bowserdude 7 votes : 19 votes The winner is Bowserdude. ' ---- MagicRock VS Quauntonaut 21 votes : 13 votes. ''The winner is MagicRock. Round 5 And now, we're down to two person, competing for the final round. And the theme for the round is... "most hated match-up". Entries Mewtwo vs frieza.png|Bowserdude 4815227-0465458226-45858.png NessVSRaz.png|MagicRock Results of Poll Bowserdude VS MagicRock 7 votes : 14 votes Results UTF: While the competition was great and Bowserdude was his greatest threat in his way to victory, MagicRock managed to hold out in the end and seized the victory. UTF (again): I guess you could say Bowserdude was a shadow of what he was. UTF: The winner is MagicRock. Next Time on Thumbnail Battle Tournament TBT 2: Chances Coming soon. And by soon, I mean in a few hours so stay tuned. Category:Blog posts